Torio Jujigun Clan Wiki
Welcome to Torio Jujigun Clans site! We are overjoyed you have chosen to live life with us! Our Clan works quite different, its not one of those Warrior Cat clans you see everywhere. It's a Clan of canines. Yes, canines! Please read on and you'll get your questions answered! Map: http://genesis199.deviantart.com/art/Verto-Animus-Map-Pack-357622575 About ~*Semi-real, Literate, Mapped, Sited, Active, Tagged, Rp sample needed*~ ~*System*~ (Please do not take this system and use it for your own group, nor take the idea of a canine/wolf Clan or ranks.) A Clan of wolves is quite different from the average pack. Instead, it's four packs in one! All the packs cooperate and help each other out, but that doesn't mean fights are completely avoided within the Clan, even if their frowned upon. Each pack will have it's own alpha and name, along with it's own page on the wiki. Although with three leaders, there still needs to be someone in charge of all this to keep down chaos! This person can command the alphas, and they go by the rank of Zokucho. Alphas will confront the Zokucho before packs enter conflict with each other and have their battles approved and carried out. The Zokucho will travel from pack to pack, watching over and making sure the Clan is tranquil. ~*Wolves of the Constellations*~ This is known as the heavenly pack the clan looks up to. Once wolves have breathed their last breath, this is where they go. They tell the Zokucho, in a dream of course, who a new alpha should be if a current alpha is to die. They will also be sure the Zokucho appoints a new Zokucho before death. ~*Rules*~ Do not disturb other Rps ~ Listen to higher ups and elders ~ Do not leave your packs area without permission ~ If you are inactive for 3 weeks without an excuse, you will be kicked ~ Do not block other Clan members ~ Don't Rp with illiterate or Semi-lit outsiders, please ignore them or block them ~ Keep Non-Rp in group chat ~ Do not switch packs ~*Packs*~ Packs: Solstice pack (Tag: Stag here, Eclipse pack (Tag: Ectag here, and Equinox pack (Tag: Eqtag here Zokucho: Satomi Rin Ogoma ~*Ranks in Packs*~ ~High Class Ranks~ Must be earned * Alpha/Tag: A ~ Being an alpha means saying you will be daily active for your pack. If you go inactive for 2 weeks without an excuse, you will be ranked down. * Beta:/Tag: B * Guardian:/Tag: xG * Slayer:/Tag: xS * Scout:/Tag: S * Assasain:/Tag: xA * Master Medic:/Tag: MM ~Middle Class Ranks~ * Defender:/Tag: D / Next Rank: Guardian * Hunter:/Tag: H / Next Rank: Slayer * Guard:/Tag: G / Next Rank: Scout * Fighter:/Tag: F / Next Rank: Assasain * Healer:/Tag: xH / Next Rank: Master Medic ~Low Class Ranks~ * Defender Trainee:/Tag: DT / Next Rank: Defender ~Goes out with wolves on patrols/Hunts/Ect. to assure their safety * Hunter Trainee:/Tag: HT / Next Rank: Hunter ~Hunts for the pack * Guard Trainee:/Tag: GT / Next Rank: Guard ~Watches over the packs land and alerts pack of any attackers * Fighter Trainee:/Tag: FT / Next Rank: Fighter ~Fights in war for the pack * Healer Trainee:/Tag: xHT / Next Rank: Healer ~Heals wounds and sickness of wolves * Pup sitter:/Tag: Ps ~Watches over pups while their parents are off on their jobs ~Underling Class Ranks~ Pup:/Tag: P Recruit:/Tag: xR Omega:/Tag: O Lands In the lands of Verto Animus there are many unexplored secrets the clan has yet to find. A list with descriptions of each area are found below. Viscus Sylvae The land where all three packs live and hunt Zokucho Homes Since the Zokucho travels from pack to pack, he/she needs a place to stay for each pack they are with at that time. The three maps are known as Nemus, Nox Noctis, and Sidus Vale. The Zokucho lives in Nemus when with Solstice pack, lives in Nox Noctis when with Equinox pack, and lives in Sidus Vale when with Eclipse pack. Outer Lands These places are more avoided by wolves, seen as dangerous unexplored places. They have been visited by few, and there is little information on them. These places are known as Dragonfire, Cruor, Absconditus, and Mortuus Spatium. Dragonfire is said to have an evil yet attracting feel, making it a strange place to be. The other three areas are more unexplored, making them more mysterious than any other areas. It is rumored wolves have been able to connect with the Wolves of the Constellations the deeper into those three areas you go, until you are able to speak with them while awake, even if the communication is strictly pointed to the Zokucho. Some wolves have even entered and never came back once wandering into the Outer Lands. Category:Browse